Raketen
Av Runar Schildt Solen sken rätt in genom verandans små fönster, som kom hela "villan" att likna ett drivhus. Med en suck lät Elsa Hufvudstadsbladet falla till golvet; hon hade hunnit halvvägs genom annonserna: "Tre glada gossar önskar korrespondera med likasinnade flickor." "Om icke herr Söderst—m inom åtta dagar avhämtar sina saker, som han lämnat i pant för obetalad hyra, behandlas de som egna och hela namnet utsättes." Nu orkade hon inte mer. Luften kändes som i en bakugn. Likgiltigt betraktade hon två flugor, som knäppte i takpapperet under sin surrande älskogsdans. Det högg till som med knivar i hennes bakhuvud; så brukade hennes svåra huvudvärk börja. En lång promenad kunde möjligen hejda den, det visste hon, men hon kände sig för trött. Omsider kunde hon förmå sig att stiga upp och öppna dörren för friska luften. Men med den kom ett starkt fläskos från bagarens villa, och med fördubblad styrka ljöd tjutet från ungarna, som lekte rövare och fasttagare uppe på bergsknallen. Det skar otäckt i Elsas öron. Så beslöt hon sig då för en promenad, men bara till ångbåtsbryggan. Söndagsförmiddagens dästa frid vilade över de många små villorna, som låg på ett stenkasts avstånd från varann. Bagar Sahlberg stod på sin gårdsplan och spelade krocket med sina äldsta söner. Det var hans stora passion och han ägnade sig åt den med ett fruktansvärt allvar. Var gång hans tur kom, böjde han sig i rät vinkel, varvid en kraftigt utvecklad muskulatur kom till synes under byxornas glänsande cheviot; han fattade klubban mitt på skaftet och måttade med en noggrannhet, som hade hans livs välfärd stått på spel. Som pistolskott ljöd hans säkra och kraftiga slag. — God morgon, lilla fröken! hälsade han. Hur står det till med hälsan och kärleken? Bagaren var en belevad man, som betjänat bättre folk i alla sina dagar — Tack, svarade Elsa snävt, jag har min vanliga huvudvärk. — Om lilla fröken är på dåligt humör, så ska hon stanna en stund och höra på herr Johanssons klarinett, så blir hon glad igen. Herr Johansson vid tullen var obestridligen ställets förnämaste sommargäst. Ehuru ungkarl hyrde han sedan många år den största villan. Där samlades ofta hans intimare vänkrets och drack toddi och spelade kort och levde nätterna igenom, så att ingen kunde sova i grannvillorna. Men på söndagarna satt han ensam på sin stora veranda och lade patience eller blåste klarinett. Herr Johansson var bagarens dödsfiende. Det hade börjat med att fru Sahlbergs katt blev ihjälbiten av herr Johanssons hund. Sedan fortgick striden i skiftande faser, som utgjorde villabornas förnämsta diskussionsämne under de långa sommarkvällarna. Fejdens mest dramatiska moment inföll då bagaren flyttade sin bekvämlighetsinrättning över till en annan sida av området, alldeles invid herr Johanssons brunn. Efter detta geniala schackdrag gavs ingen pardon å någondera sidan. — Pass på, nu börjar han, sade bagaren och stödde sig mot krocketklubban för att lyssna riktigt uppmärksamt. På föga mer än tre år hade herr Johansson lärt sig Björneborgarnas marsch något så när hjälpligt, men därefter upphörde den helt och hållet att intressera honom, och han brottades nu med valsen ur "Greven av Luxemburg", "Månne lyckan det är, som svävar mig förbi ..." De första tonerna blåste han med en överlägsen brio, men redan vid "svävar" blev en viss osäkerhet märkbar, tonen ljöd som nödsignalen från en sjunkande ångare. Så började herr Johansson om igen med samma resultat, en, två, tre gånger, tills bagaren avbröt honom med ljudliga bravorop. Bagaren kiknade av skratt, som han gjort mest varje söndag i fyra års tid, och slog sig på sina feta lår — Den borde uppträda på cirkus och ta förhöjda biljettpriser! ropade han, och det hade hörts till herr Johanssons villa med mindre. Den borde stoppas opp och skickas till museumet! Hans glädje var så oförfalskad och djup, att Elsa måste småle. Nu började herr Johansson igen: "Månne lyckan det är ..." Lyckan, ja. Vem vet var den håller hus. Långsamt gick Elsa vidare. I backkrönet stannade hon ånyo och satte sig på en bekväm sten. Nu var det bara en smula utförsbacke kvar till ångbåtsbryggan, men hon kände sig så dödstrött och olustig. Nedanför låg fjärden kavlugn. Hennes blickar for över skogklädda uddar och grönskande gläntor, där villorna, de riktiga fina villorna, skymtade fram med rabatter och gula sandgångar Långt borta kilade en liten vit ångslup in och ut i vikar och sund som en sökande jakthund. Svallvågorna drog fram över det blanka vattnet, sköljde det lilla skäret, där några halvnakna pojkar metade abborrpinnar, ryckte i förtöjningstrossen på restauratör Durdins motorbåt, kom herr Welins yacht att guppa till en smula och körde den långa raden av roddbåtar med nosarna mot ångbåtsbryggan, så att det dunkade och skrek i det gistna trät. Elsa såg ingenting av allt detta. Så ofta hade hon sett denna samma bild, att den för länge sen upphört att göra intryck på henne. Så som i dag hade det varit söndagen förut och de flesta sommarsöndagar hon kunde minnas. Inte ett nummer i det vanliga programmet fattades. Där drog frälsningsarmén förbi på lusttur, trummornas dova dunk blandades med gitarrernas tunna knäppar. Där låg den strejkande motorbåten mitt ute på fjärden; en ström drog över vattnet. Men borta bakom skogen reste sig Johanneskyrkans tvillingtorn, Uspenskikatedralen lyfte högt sina gyllene lökar och Nikolaikyrkans stjärnströdda kupoler glänste i augustisolen. Där låg staden och lockade och drog. Elsa satt och tänkte på kamraterna i affären, som alltid avundats henne för att hon varje dag kunde fara ut till landet, medan de själva fick lov att stanna kvar i den heta och döda staden. Hur gärna hade hon inte bytt med vem som helst av dem! Ty därinne låg den värld dit hon längtade som fågeln efter dagen, restaurangerna, cirkus, operetten —. Det slog henne att björkarnas löv fått en stark skiftning i gult de sista dagarna, ett tydligt varsel om sommarens snara död. Ännu ett par veckor och hon skulle återse dem, Birger, Mikael, Åke Holm och alla deras glada kamrater Hon smålog mot minnet av deras upptåg sista våren, en lång och brokig rad av supéer, maskerader, bilturer och all världens härligheter, som fått ett plötsligt slut när Elsas far, den stränga och myndiga senatsvaktmästar Lundberg, bestämt förbjöd henne att någonsin mer visa sig tillsammans med dessa herrar. Han visste nog fan vad de ville henne, försäkrade han, och han skulle nog se till att hon aldrig kom hem efter nio. Innan den första häftiga ilskan efter upptäckten lagt sig, funderade han starkt på att låta henne sluta i affären, där hon bara lärde sig dumheter av kamraterna. Man hade ju gudskelov de inkomsterna, att hennes lön inte behövdes. Emellertid nöjde han sig med att i tydliga ordalag uttala sin åsikt om Elsas bästa väninna, den lättfärdiga slynan Anna, och lovade klappa dem båda bruna och blå, om han såg dem tillsammans utom affären. De första dagarna var det förfärligt svårt för Elsa. Kvällarna blev ändlöst långa och tomma. Handarbeten kunde hon inte tåla, hushållet förstod hon sig inte på. I affären gick Anna omkring och halvsov hela förmiddagen, men lycksalig var hon och medan hennes nätta ansikte förvreds av gäspningar, berättade hon om gårdagens upplevelser. Det var nästan alltid detsamma, Åke Holm hade sjungit och Birger spelat, Mikael hade varit så fånig att hon nästan skrattat ihjäl sig, dessutom hade hon vanligen druckit för mycket likör. Men varje gång stack det till i Elsas bröst av bitterhet och avund. Småningom fann hon en klen och konstlad tröst i tanken på den fara hon undgått: att komma på villovägar och bli en dålig flicka, sådan som Anna. Hennes sätt mot Anna blev påfallande ovänligt; dagligen lät hon henne förstå, att mellan dem fanns en avgrund, som inte kunde överskridas. Och ändå, hur nära hade hon inte varit "fallet"! Ett ord av Birger hade varit nog, det visste hon med sig nästan från början. En gång hade hon av en slump fått höra ett samtal mellan Mikael och Birger: "Min fina kusin, ämnar du taga henne?" — "Nej, det vet du ju att jag inte vill." — "Men det borde du. Att inte göra det är som att äga en författares samlade arbeten och sakna sista bandet. Och man kan aldrig komplettera efteråt." Trots Birgers ord hade hon gått och väntat, dag efter dag, på det avgörande steget. Och när ingenting skedde, kände hon det, med förvåning och ovilja nästan, som en stor missräkning. Var hon då så litet åtråväckande, att han aldrig rycktes med och förlorade besinningen? Många andra hade dock visat, att de velat ge mycket för det som hon brann av längtan att skänka Birger Nå, så kom då den hastiga upplösningen och sedan dess hade hon sett honom några få gånger, i förbifarten, på väg till affären. Sommaren skingrade snart det glada kotteriet för alla vindar Anna satt ensam kvar och idisslade sina minnen under det hon såg sig om efter lämplig sommarförströelse. I brist på bättre höll hon en tid till godo med en av herrarna i affären, som hela vintern suckat förgäves. Elsa kunde naturligtvis inte undgå att lägga märke till både detta och annat mer; hon intogs av en häftig motvilja för Anna. Men samtidigt kände hon sig så förtvivlat ensam, hon hade ju inga andra väninnor. Stundom grep hon sig mitt uppe i tanken på hur det hade varit, om hon inte förgäves väntat på initiativ från Birger, utan givit någon av de andra en liten uppmuntran. Åke Holm till exempel var ju en söt pojke och hade nog inte sagt nej. Fram i juli önskade hon hemligt att få dö; det varade någon tid och den tanken fyllde henne med ett underligt välbehag. Men sedan sjönk hon ner i fullkomlig liknöjdhet och lät dagarna gå som de ville. Hemma grälade alla på henne, ibland satt fru Lundberg om aftnarna och grät och beklagade sig över Elsas håglöshet och otacksamhet; hur många flickor hade det så bra som hon? Gamla mormor suckade och bad till Gud att Han, som böjer människors hjärtan som vattubäckar, måtte förbarma sig över Elsas förhärdade sinne. Det var ett elände utan like. Tankspridd började Elsa gå ner för backen till ångbåtsbryggan. Vattnet glimtade fram genom springorna i brolocket och lekte med de ärevördiga pålarnas gröna skägg. Av gammal vana kastade Elsa en likgiltig blick i brevlådan. Bland gamla tidningar, som legat där i veckor och surnat, fann hon ett uppochnervänt brev. Kuvertet var skärt och luktade patschuli. Ett pigbrev, tänkte Elsa och vände likgiltigt om det. Hon ville knappt tro sina ögon; det var adresserat till henne. Men här var ingen synvilla möjlig, det var utan fråga Annas handstil; dessa stora, gallskrikande bokstäver kunde nog ingen göra efter. "Snälla Elsa! Mikael W. och Holm är i stan, jag träffa dem i går afse på Espen händelsevis vi var på Apollo, det var så välldit livat. De vill så rysligt gärna träffa dig kan du int komma in till stan i afton så far vi till Klippan. Vi väntar på dig till klockan tie hos M. kom nu om du kan för de reser i morron i gen. Jag vet nog att du ha vari lessen på mig sen i våras men det ska du inte vara. Anna." Elsa rynkade på näsan vid varje fel. Herregud, så oförskämt, tänkte hon. Men hennes pulsar bultade märkbart och hon kände en stark hetta i kinderna. Med brevet omsorgsfullt gömt innanför blusen begav hon sig hemåt. I kröken vid missionsbokhandlarens villa skymtade många människor Elsa stannade för att lyssna till de högljudda rösterna. Hon urskilde sin fars myndiga ämbetsmannastämma och restauratör Durdins rotvälska med inskjutna jerrij i alla hederliga svenska ord, som kom dem att få en flottig och fet bismak. Fru Durdins gälla röst ljöd högt över de andra och utplånade nästan helt fru Lundbergs tveksamma inpass. Alexander Durdin gick i spetsen med missionsbokhandlaren vid sin sida och visslade en lättsinnig melodi. Han var en trettio års man med svart knollrigt hår; han gick i segelföreningens uniform från den dag klubbhuset öppnades till stängningen på hösten, ty hans far rådde om en motorbåt. Han var bekant för sin utomordentliga framgång hos kvinnorna, en framgång, som till god del berodde på hans skönhet, men i någon mån också på hans egenskap av gott parti. Herr Durdin seniors Café de Paris vid Fredriksgatan var nämligen en briljant affär, vida bättre till och med än herr Malmströms missionsbokhandel, som inte heller skämdes för sig. Herr Malmström var mager och gallsprängd och såg ut som en gubbe, fastän han stod i sina bästa år. Medan hans inre sargades av svåra gallstenar, sönderslets hans själ av den ständiga kampen mellan en högutvecklad sparsamhet och en aldrig nog tillfredsställd dragning till kvinnan. Elsa stod obeslutsam mitt på vägen tills det var för sent att fly. — Där har du henne, Sascha, håll i henne nu, att hon inte kan rymma! utbrast herr Durdin glad, och herr Lundberg tillade genast: — Det var bra att vi fick tag på dig, herrskapet Durdin har nämligen varit nog vänliga att inventera oss på en motorbåtsutfärd. Alexander Durdin gjorde en elegant sväng med uniformsmössan och hans ögon slickade Elsas bara armar och hals. — Nå fröken, nu ska vi ha roligt! — Tack, svarade Elsa kort. Men jag kan inte vara med, jag har så svår huvudvärk i dag. — Elsa!! ropade herr Lundberg, och hans röst hade samma förkrossande klang som då han tillrättavisade en yngre vaktmästare på senaten. — Ja, det kan inte hjälpas, stammade Elsa, jag måste gå hem och lägga mig... och.... nu måste jag gå hem. — Det blir ingenting av, sade herr Lundberg tvärt, ty nu var han ordentligt arg. Har man nånsin sett på maken till otacksamhet! Här kommer vi, eller rättare sagt bror Durdin, och bjuder henne på någonting roligt, och hon svarar att hon hellre går hem och lägger sig! Fru Lundberg betraktade ängsligt Elsa och fann, att tårarna inte var långt borta. — Men August, kanske hon har så illa att vara, att hon inte kan? Kanske det är bättre att hon går hem och ser till att kräftorna får koka ordentligt? För vi får ju främmande i afton, tillade hon i brist på bättre, som en förklaring åt Elsa. — Hon följer med oss, tammefan! Hon ska väl inte koka kräftorna, hon som förstår sig på hushållet lika bra som suggan på sjustjärnorna. Vaktmästar Lundberg uttryckte sig i allmänhet särdeles bildat, men under häftig affekt steg reminiscenser upp från det språk, som fordom fallit sig naturligt för honom, i hans dåvarande obetydliga ställning. Men nu vaknade trotset hos Elsa. — Lycka på resan, nu går jag, sade hon och gick hastigt förbi den förvånade gruppen. Rak i ryggen höll hon sig tills hon kom in i villan, där var det slut. Hon brast ut i krampaktig gråt, som aldrig ville stanna. Till slut kom gamla mormor ut ur sängkammaren, där hon satt och klippte brokiga lappar, som sedan sändes till herr Lundbergs fädernehem i Karis för att vävas till trasmattor. Till det dugde gumman ännu, fastän hon var blind på båda ögonen. — Vad är det nu igen för spitakel, Elsa? Elsa svarade ej. Hon hade kastat sig raklång på inventionssoffan och låg där och bet i en kudde. Gumman stirrade på henne med sina döda ögon, som om hon kunnat se tvärs igenom henne. — Varför gråter du för jämnan nu om dagarna? Elsa lyfte på huvudet från kudden. — Här är så fult och tråkigt och alla är så elaka mot mig. Jag önskar bara att få dö. Den gamla höjde sina värkbrutna, knotiga händer som för att avvärja någonting förfärligt. Det är en stor synd att tala så där lättsinnigt, du ska be Herren om förlåtelse och söka tröst hos Honom. Elsa ryckte otåligt på axlarna. — Alltid kommer du med Gud och Gud. Inte kan han hjälpa mig, eller också vill han inte. — Jessus, så du talar, din brottfälling! Gumman stod obeslutsam och fingrade på sitt förkläde, men så sänkte hon rösten till en förtrolig, illistig viskning: — Gråter du för att du int vill ha den där Duldin eller vad han nu heter? Men du är dum som int vill, han lär ju ska vara så vacker... — Usch, jag kan inte tåla honom! — Nåja, fast fritt att han int sku vara vacker, en karl är i alla fall en karl, och man kan ha både nytta och glädje åv dem. Tror du att min Gustafsson var så fager i ansiktet? Nänä, vackrare har man sitt, men Herren foga det så visligt att han tog synen ifrån mig, och då var det bra på alla vis. Duldin är ju till ännu en fin och rik herre. Jag tycker det är syndigt att försmå Guds gåvor, man ska anamma dem med ett ödmjukt och tacksamt sinne. Jag talar nu som en gamla världsens människa och du tycker naturligt, att du förstår allting bättre, men jag ska säga dig, att en gammal sugga ligger int ihjäl sina grisar, men en ung fåla hoppar lätt så att benena brister När Elsa inte gjorde någon min att svara gick gumman sin väg och stängde resolut sängkammardörren. Elsa blev utan middag, ty gråten tog ny fart. Herr Lundberg ville först släpa henne till bordet, men gav vika för fru Lundbergs böner och lät Elsa hållas. Men på kvällen skulle hon vara med på kräftkalaset, det gav han sig jäveln på. Ville Sascha Durdin en gång ha henne, så skulle han få sin vilja fram, om också Elsa tog fan själv till hjälp. Med det beskedet lämnade han Elsa på kvällen, när gästerna kom. Förvirrad och raglande som en rusig gick hon fram till spegeln och ordnade sitt tilltufsade hår Kjolen var förfärligt skrynklig, det kunde inte hjälpas mer, hon ryckte otåligt i blusen, jämkade på bältet. Det knastrade till av papper — Annas brev, som hon nästan glömt. I flygande fart läste hon det ånyo. Och i detsamma steg tanken fram: Kanhända. Bordet formligen dignade under det väldiga kräftfatet. Kräftornas blodröda skal och den saftiga, mörkgröna dillen lyste så vackert mot bordsdukens glänsande vithet. — En sup för var klo och två för stjärten! sade vaktmästar Lundberg för fjärde gången och höjde sitt snapsglas. På hans kinder brann en vidare högre färg än den gamla, skrangliga ampeln skänkte. — Två för stjärten, grymtade herr Durdin, det är alldeles för litet för min gemåls, den är säkert värd tre. Alla skrattade våldsamt, utom Elsa. Hon satt och såg nästan förfärad på fru Durdins skratt: det började med en bävning i hela hennes kropp, ett fruktansvärt jordskalv någonstans under bordet, som småningom fortplantade sig till de väldiga lösa massorna högre upp. Ansiktet förblev nästan orörligt, men ett oartikulerat, fullkomligt osannolikt läte pressades fram mellan hennes tjocka läppar. Elsa satt bredvid Sascha Durdin. Man åt på verandan och det var så trångt, att en fluga knappt kunnat krypa mellan stolkarmarna och väggen. Elsa kände Sascha Durdins ben allt starkare pressas mot sitt eget, men hon kunde inte dra sig längre åt andra sidan, ty där satt missionsbokhandlaren och såg ut att inte precis ha någonting emot en liten fotkurtis. Belysningen var så svag, att ingen lade märke till Elsas förgråtna ögon; tvärtom tyckte sig Sascha aldrig ha sett henne vackrare än just nu. Herr Durdin grabblade med sina brottarhänder i kräfthögen för att få fatt i honorna. — Ja, bror Durdin, sade herr Lundberg, du har nu alltid varit svår på honor. Han bligade hemligt förstånd till fru Durdin, som föll i en ny skrattparoxysm. Herr Durdin såg ut som om han hållit på att få slag. Länge kippade han rosslande efter andan. — Fan vad du är kvick, bror Lundberg! skrek han med djupaste beundran i rösten, så snart han åter fått den i sitt våld. Det tar vi en ordentlig sup på. När supen var tagen lät vaktmästar Lundberg sin något osäkra blick ömt vila på Sascha och Elsa. — Se, där sitter de nu så nätt tillsammans. Är det inte ett vackert par? Skål, Sascha, och opp med näbben! Bry dig inte om att hon gör sig litet rar i början, det gör fruntimrena alltid för att det skall smaka så mycket bättre sen. Och det är många högförnäma herrar som kommer att avundas dig Elsa, fråga bara herr Weydel — förlåt, vad säger jag! Baron Weydel, gubevars. Weydel. Elsa såg plötsligt Birgers ansikte så levande för sig, hans fina sjuklingsansikte, som ibland kunde se ut som en döds och ändå inte skrämde henne. Hon såg också på den simpla kniv hon höll i handen och tänkte på silverknivarna med Weydlarnas vapen, som hon skalat frukt med hemma hos Mikael. Det kunde hon ju få göra ännu i kväll. Ännu var det inte försent. Herr Lundbergs omisskännliga uppmuntran steg Sascha Durdin åt huvudet jämte spritångorna. Plötsligt kände Elsa hans hand på sitt knä. Hon blev ganska blek, men satt orörlig och lät honom hållas, tills han lutade sig fram och såg på henne med sina simmiga ögon; hon kände doften från hans hår och greps av äckel och gav honom en våldsam spark i skenbenet, som kom honom att hoppa till av smärta. — Se så, mitt herrskap, nu går vi in i sängkammaren och tvättar händerna, det brukar behövas efter sånt här, och mutter tycker inte om att hennes servetter blir förstörda. Par om par tågade de in i sängkammaren. De tog vägen genom matsalen, där gumman Gustafsson låg på sin soffa och följde den sällsamma skaran med sina tomma ögon, utan att förstå. — Sov lugnt vidare gumma lilla, sade herr Lundberg i förbifarten, det är bara ungdomen som roar sig. Sascha Durdin hade stannat kvar på verandan bredvid Elsa. Han hade igen blivit osäker efter den undfågna sparken. — Seså, Elsa, varför ska ni bråka? sade han nu prövande. — Är det jag som bråkar? Jag tycker det är ni själv som är oförskämd. — Asch, naturligtvis menar jag inte att ni bråkar på det viset, men ni vet ju nog vad jag menar. — Nej, det vet jag inte och jag vill inte heller veta det. — Men din pappa vill och då går det i alla fall. — Aldrig! nästan skrek hon. Hans duande bjöd henne mera emot än hans närgångenhet nyss. Aldrig i världen! Förr gör jag, jag vet inte vad. Hon reste sig och slängde upp verandadörren på vid gavel. En tät dimma låg och ruvade över ängen som ett stort vidunder på sin slemmiga buk. Därute på fjärden signalerade en ångbåt, det var sista båten som gick upp till ändstationen. Om en kvart skulle den passera ånyo, på väg till staden. Elsa såg på klockan; båten kom nog säkert i hamn före tio. Herr Lundberg kom ut med knippa raketer under armen. — Ni gör väl inga dumheter här på tumanhand? Vänd till sina gäster fortsatte han: — Nu ska vi ha det riktigt festligt och fint. Kanske vi kan fira liksom en liten förlovningsfest, jag tycker de unga tu ser ut att ha någonting på samvetet! Titta bara hur hon rodnar! Här har jag lite fyrverkeri, som blev över midsommarafton, det tuttar vi på med samma. Han stegade ut till gungplankan och ställde upp raketerna i rad. — Ta på er överplaggen och kom ut, annars kan ni inte njuta ordentligt. Och släck ampeln på verandan, det måste vara alldeles mörkt. Den första raketen steg fräsande över skogens svarta, taggiga silhuett. En eldslinga, en dov knall, några långsamt sjunkande stjärnor, blå som elektriska gnistor, och så var det förbi. Herrskapet Durdin applåderade frenetiskt, men missionsbokhandlaren stod med händerna på ryggen. — Tycker inte herr Malmström att det är vackert? — Vackert — nå, jag vet inte det. Det är ju att kasta sina pengar rent ut i luften, men herregud, när man har råd så. — Det tycker jag med, vågade fru Lundberg infoga. Visst är det vackert medan den stiger opp, men det går ju så fort att man knappt hinner se, och sen är det ingenting annat kvar än en käpp och lite sotigt papper. Det är inte mycket man har för pengarna, men August tycker om det. — Står ni och talar om pengar nu när vi ska ha roligt, sade herr Lundberg ogillande. Jag tycker fyrverkeri är förbannat vackert så här om höstkvällarna. Och om fröjden inte är så synnerligen lång, är den så mycket större medan den varar. — Ja, sade Elsa plötsligt, jag tror du har rätt. Det har jag för resten hört förr av någon annan. Varje ny raket steg högre än den föregående. Den sista sköt som en komet högt upp mot stjärnorna, och när den till slut sprang sönder, drev tre par ljuskulor som seglande fåglar långsamt bort över skogen. Länge kunde Elsa följa dem innan de blev ett med mörkret. Herr Lundberg rev eld på en tändsticka och förde sina gäster tillbaka in i villan. Elsa stod kvar och såg dem figurera bakom de immande rutorna. Hon visste nu, att om hon aldrig fick se allt detta mer, var det intet hon skulle sakna. Ångbåtens signaler ljöd ånyo, tre gånger. Tre skovlar mull över det förflutna. Gruset rasslade under Elsas fötter när hon skyndade mot grinden. Klinkans fuktigt kalla metall kom henne att rysa. På landsvägen började hon springa som en vansinnig, hon hade för sig att de förföljde henne. Flämtande stod hon på bryggan och såg ångbåtens rubinröda babordslanterna närma sig. Inne i salongen kröp hon ihop i en vrå, hon frös, men var alldeles lugn. Här var intet att lägga till eller ta ifrån längre, det hade kommit som det måste, och med glädje såg hon sitt öde gå mot sin fullbordan. Men högt däruppe över hennes huvud brann himlens eviga stjärnor. Ur novellsamlngen "Raketen och andra berättelser", Förlagstjänst 1976. Kategori:Runar Schildt Kategori:drama